


I'm right here, I'm fine.

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jughead, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Archie, blowjob, cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about his boyfriend.-	Let me clean you up, he offered.His stupid boyfriend had gotten into a fight in his new high school.Jughead… In a fight…-	You’re an idiot, he said pressing a wet cloth against the cut on his cheek.-	I know, he hissed from the pain.He traced the bruise forming under his eye.-	Can you please stop worrying about me? Jug asked taking Archie’s hand away from his face.He intertwined their fingers and let a small smile trace the corner of his lips.-	How do you want me to stop worrying when it’s the third time you come here with cuts and black eyes?-	I’m sorry, he said letting his head fall down.





	I'm right here, I'm fine.

**_I ’m right here, I’m fine. _ **

He would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about his boyfriend.

    - Let me clean you up, _he offered._

His stupid boyfriend had gotten into a fight in his new high school.

_Jughead… In a fight…_

    - You’re an idiot, _Archie said pressing a wet cloth against the cut on his cheek._

    - I know, _he hissed from the pain._

He traced the bruise forming under his eye.

    -  Can you please stop worrying about me? _Jug asked taking Archie’s hand away from his face._

He intertwined their fingers and let a small smile trace the corner of his lips.

    - How do you want me to stop worrying when it’s the third time you come here with cuts and black eyes?

    - I’m sorry, _he said letting his head fall down._ It’s just… Things aren’t the same there… But I’m trying Arch, I really am…

    - Hey… Hey Jug, I know it’s not your fault, _he placed his hands on each side of his face and brought their forehead together._ Just… I won’t stop worrying for you… ever…

He smiled and pressed their lips together. He finished cleaning his face before they both laid down, cuddling.

    - You don’t think the cuts make me look badass? _Jughead_   _smirked._

    - No Jug, they don’t… I prefer you without them. _Archie said biting his lip._

    - You’re lying, _he chuckled before straddling his boyfriend._ You do think they make me look cool! And sexy? _He teased grinding his ass against Archie’s crotch._

The red head turned them over so he was hovering over Jughead.

    - Ok, maybe I do think they’re hot, doesn’t mean I want you to keep fighting everyone in your school.

    - Nope, it means you _so_ wanted to fuck me since I climbed through your window.

    - Jug… _He warned._ My dad’s down stairs.

The other man was already kissing and sucking down his neck.

    - Afraid you’ll be too loud? _Jughead teased._

Archie chuckled understanding the challenge.

    - Actually, I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to keep it down. _He said before crashing their lips together._

Archie’s hands traveled under his shirt making the other man hiss into the kiss. He broke the kiss confused, until he pulled up his shirt.

    - Jug… _He sighed letting his head fall on his chest._ This is not… You…

    - Hey, it’s alright Arch, I’m ok… It doesn’t hurt. Not that much anyway. _He said running his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair._

    - When did that happen? _He said helping Jug out of his shirt._

    - Yesterday, but it’s nothing… really.

    - It’s not nothing Jug you…

He let his fingers wander on the bruises covering his chest.

    - It was my fault… I started it… _He admitted._

    - What happened? _Archie asked._

    - He just… There’s this guy who, like, think he’s the fucking king because he… he bullies everyone. And that day he just decided he and all his friends would be on my case.

    - What did he say? _He asked worried._

    - At first it was ok. He was saying things about my dad and the murder… Nothing I’ve never heard. _He took a deep breath._

Anger was building up in Archie’s chest, he didn’t understand why Jughead had to be the one dealing with the shit his dad had done.

    - I thought he would make some fucking homophobic jokes on me, which I could’ve handle but… They joked about my mother… My sister… You…

    - Jug… _He shook his head._

    - I just wanted them to shut up… They said they could show you what a real man was. That they knew you were cheating on me with every guy you could find since I wasn’t in your way anymore.

    - Hey, it’s ok Jug… I hope you know it wasn’t true?

    - It’s just… What if they come find you and what if?

    - Hey, hey, stop right there… They won’t, we both know they won’t, they just wanted to play with you.

He just nodded trying to convince himself that his boyfriend was right.

    - I love you. You know that right?

    - I love you too.

And this time their kiss was slow and passionate, each one trying to let it show their love for each other.

    - Maybe you should show me? _Jug said trying to finish what they had started before._

    - Maybe I should. _Archie answered kissing down his neck._

He reached his chest, kissing each bruise before throwing his own shirt off. Jug bit his lip, every time Archie undressed he seemed to have more and more muscles that he hadn’t seen before.

    - See something you like? _He teased._

    - I do, _he said with a smile._ Look at that, _he chuckled letting his hand travel up his boyfriend’s chest._ Do you spend some time out of the gym? _He joked._

    - I do… Only to spend time with my badass boyfriend, _he smiled before kissing him again._

It wasn’t long before they were both naked, making out and grinding against each other.

It’s when Archie wrapped his lips around him that he finally felt a lubed finger pushing inside of him. A moan escaped his lips and he could feel the other man smile. Soon 1 became 2 and 3. Archie took his time prepping him, making sure he was ok before positioning himself at his entrance.

    - Come on Arch, _he whined._ Just do it.

    - You so impatient, _he chuckled before pushing in so slowly._

Jug’s fingers were wrapped tight around his arm and his head was thrown back. Archie knew he was trying hard not to make any sounds that Fred would hear. He chuckled lightly before rolling his hips. A choke up sound left his mouth making the read head chuckle again. Jug knew he was doing it on purpose se he clenched tight around him, happy when his boyfriend let his head fall against his shoulder.

    - Fuck, _he moaned._

    - Come on Archie move, _he teased knowing very well the effect he had on him._

    - I can’t jug… Please… I… Fuck…

He started relaxing around him so he could start moving. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in fast and hard finding his boyfriend’s prostate right on. He bit Archie’s shoulder muffling his scream that wanted so badly to come out. So Archie kept going, again and again faster and harder every time. He was sure he would get finger-shaped bruises around his arm and teeth marks on his shoulder but it was ok, he knew Jug liked it. He liked knowing he left his mark on his boyfriend.

    - I need to hear you baby come on, _Archie panted._

Not thinking about Archie’s dad anymore he threw his head back moaning loudly at the feeling.

    - Fuck Arch. _He moaned._

    - Jug…

    - I’m so close, _he said as he felt his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around him._ Feels so good.

It took a few more thrusts before he came hard in Archie’s hand. He hissed at the sensibility as Archie kept thrusting hard, chasing his own release. Jug clenched around him, helping him out.

    - Fuck, fuck, fuck, _he moaned._

    - Come on Arch, come for me, _he said in his ear._

And he did, burying himself deep in his boyfriend’s ass as he came.

He leaned down to kiss him, slowly before rolling over and tugging him against his chest.

    - I love you.

    - I love you too.

*********************************************

He was halfway through meeting Jughead at his house when someone, behind him, called him out.

    - Hey! _The man said._

He turned around to see 2 guys he didn’t know walking towards him. Both looked young, around his age maybe, though they didn’t look like people he would love to hang out with.

    - You’re Archie right? _The first guy said with a smirk that made him uncomfortable._

    - Yeah, _he said unsure._ And you are?

    - Didn’t know the weird guy could score that. _He laughed to his friend._

Then everything clicked in his head.

    - What do you want? _He said angrily._

They both laughed looking at each other.

    - We want you, _the same guy answered._

He was the first one to throw a punch, landing right on the guy’s nose. He tried to run but they were quick to catch him up. He received one or 2 punches before they threw him on the ground. A couple on kicks went right in his ribs. They held him down, stomach against the road, arms held behind his back as one of them sat right on his ass.

    - You’d look pretty if fucked you right there, _he whispered in his ear pressing his dick so Archie could feel it, hard against his ass._

He took all the strength he had left and flipped the guy off him. It all happened so fast but he kicked one in the face, hard enough so he would fall back, hitting his head on the cement. He jumped on his feet, facing the other. He turned all the anger he had against him. He threw 2 or 3 punches before he had time to react and kicked him in the stomach. He took the opportunity to run away as the guy took a few steps back.

*********************************************

It felt like a déjà vu when he sat on the edge of his bed so Jughead could clean the cuts scattered all around his face.

    - What the fuck happened Arch? Since when are you the one fighting?

    - It’s nothing Jug, really, you don’t have to worry about it.

    - Don’t have to worry?! You came home bleeding with bruises all over your body and the only explanation that I have is “Don’t worry”? I think I should worry!

    - Jug…

    - What happened Archie?

    - I don’t… _He stuttered._

    - If you don’t tell me I promise I’ll call the police.

    - Ok, ok, I’ll tell you just… Don’t freak out ok? I’m right there and I’m fine, remember that.

    - Archie, what happened? _He said more calmly._

    - I was walking home and some guys called me.

    - Which guys? 

    - I didn't know them but them knew... 

    - They knew me... _Jug sighed._

Archie nodded.

    - I asked them want they wanted…

    - What did they say? _He asked hoping for a better answer than the one he was thinking about._

    - You know what they wanted…

The room feel silent for a moment.

    - We fought for a bit… At one time they had me pinned down but I managed to get out, knock one out and run.

    - Arch… _He said in only a whisper._ I’m…

    - Don’t you dare say you’re sorry or that’s it your fault because it’s not, it’s theirs and theirs only.

Jughead nodded unsure, eyes still looking at the ground.

    - Hey, look at me, _he said pushing up his chin._ I’m right here, I’m fine, nothing bad happened to me and I love you.

A little smile tugged the corner of his lips.

    - I love you too.

    - And now I look as badass as you, _he chuckled before pressing their lips together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
